Orgullo de León
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Cuando cree que se ahoga y no puede respirar. Entre besos a quemarropa y con la piel ardiendo. Entonces deja su mente viajar hacia otras personas, más nobles y justas. Hacia alguien que le quiera tal y como es.


_Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R. Martin, yo únicamente juego con sus personajes._

 _Este fic participa en el reto #53_ _"Festejando la diversidad" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 _¡Y que viva el orgullo gay!_

* * *

Cuando cree que se ahoga y no puede respirar. Cuando cree que las sensaciones son demasiado intensas y puede desmayarse en cualquier momento. Cuando los besos se convierten en intercambios de aliento a quemarropa porque ya no quedan fuerzas. Cuando siente toda su sangre acumularse en el mismo punto entre sus piernas y está a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. Cuando la piel le arde de lujuria y de ganas de fundirse con la suya, de volverse uno y olvidar al mundo. Cuando se abandona al ritmo frenético que lleva experimentando con su hermana desde siempre. Cuando ella se arquea buscando su contacto y le susurra al oído sus órdenes veladas, las mismas que le ha repetido durante toda la noche.

Entonces.

Entonces permite que su mente vague libre hacia otros lugares. Hacia otras personas.

Hacia lugares en los que él no es un degenerado que se acuesta con su sangre más cercana. Donde lo único que importa es el honor y el sonido del acero chocando. Donde el nombre de su padre no prevalezca sobre el suyo y pueda ser alguien más por derecho propio.

Hacia personas... ¿A quién pretende engañar? Hacia una persona en concreto. Hacia el más grande de todos los caballeros que Poniente haya conocido y llegará a conocer. Hacia su mentor y protector. Hacia aquel que un día colocase su espada de leyenda en su hombro. Hacia aquel a quien idolatra y emula.

Hacia él.

Y deja arrastrarse por los sueños imposibles, consiguiendo alcanzar cotas de placer insospechadas. Sueños en los que besa la boca del dorniense y él le responde. En los que se arrancan las armaduras poco menos que a golpes ciegos y nada se interpone entre ellos. En los que lame su piel perlada por el sudor. En los que borra su sonrisa sincera con la suya propia, arrogante y triunfal. En los que sus cuerpos se unen aún más de lo que se une a su hermana.

Por fuerza de la costumbre derrama su semilla en el vientre de Cersei, lo que le saca de un golpe de sus fantasías oníricas, dejándole una sensación amarga y desagradable en el estómago.

Derrotado en cuerpo y alma, se deja caer sobre una jadeante Cersei. Esconde el rostro en su cuello igual que cuando era un niño, rezando en silencio para que los dioses le ayuden a dejar de pensar en él.

No funciona. Para no variar los dioses no escuchan a Jaime.

A pesar de que sabe que lo que hace con su hermana no está bien, nunca ha conseguido sentirlo como algo incorrecto, supone que ha pasado demasiado tiempo haciéndolo como para que ahora le importe. Sin embargo, puede imaginarse lo que el recto y honroso Arthur diría sobre un pecado como el que Jaime quiere cometer -compulsivamente- con él.

Y aún así, Jaime sabe que seguirá las "recomendaciones" de su hermana. Le dejará creer que ella ha sido la responsable de que decida formar parte de la guardia real, solo para tenerla contenta. Es curioso como Cersei, a pesar de amarle, le utiliza como una pieza más del pequeño tablero en el que juega a ser tan lista como su padre.

¿Las cosas estando con él serían así? ¿También le usaría -como todos- a su antojo y después se largaría con viento fresco? Las dudas en su cabecita dorada no le duran ni un segundo, Arthur no es así, no es como el resto de su familia.

Se imagina juntos en una cama como en la que está ahora, escondidos del mundo en su pequeña burbuja. Acariciándose sin prisas, con las fuerzas exiguas tras una batalla bastante diferente a las que suelen tener en el patio de armas. Se pregunta cuán diferente sería su vida de estar con alguien que le amara sin pedir nada a cambio. Que sólo le quisiese por quién es en realidad, no por su apellido o porque follar con él sea como hacerlo consigo misma.

Decide no permitir que nada le impida pronunciar los votos que pretende incumplir, o llevar la capa blanca que pretende mancillar, todas las veces que pueda, con el caballero del amanecer.

* * *

 _Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir sobre ellos, así que aquí está esta pequeña birria._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
